1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording method, a data recording apparatus, and a data recording program. More particularly, the invention relates to a content recording and reproducing apparatus for recording and reproducing music contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
The usual method for reproducing compressed audio data involves doing editing work in such a manner that a trailing cluster of first-half compressed audio data is overlaid with a leading cluster of second-half compressed audio data when compressed audio data items of which each frame header is preceded by a data item corresponding to that header are split into frames. When reproducing two compressed audio data items continuously, the usual method compares a predetermined cluster front data item at the end of the compressed audio data item to be reproduced first, with a predetermined cluster front data item at the head of the compressed audio data item to be reproduced next. In the case of a match between the two predetermined cluster front data items, the usual method permits reproduction of the leading part of the second compressed audio data item to be reproduced next (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-108397, pp. 2-3, FIG. 1).